


To Be Blamed on a Remark on the Guns and Handcuffs

by MissIzzy



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Book 5: Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Crack, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-06-01
Updated: 2003-06-01
Packaged: 2017-10-08 19:39:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/78855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissIzzy/pseuds/MissIzzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That remark, made right after two short passages of <i>Order of the Pheonix</i> were released, being: what if the boy in the opening sentence was Draco?</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Be Blamed on a Remark on the Guns and Handcuffs

The hottest day of the summer so far was drawing to a close and a drowsy silence lay over the large, square houses of Privet Drive.....the only person left outside was a teenage boy who was lying flat on his back in a flowerbed outside number four.

Well, not quite the only person.

For one thing, there was Harry Potter, though he wasn't actually outside, though his head might have been classified as such, as it was poked out the window, staring down at the younger of his two arch-nemeses with a good amount of amusement.

Well, Draco Malfoy _had_ been an arch-nemesis of his last week. But so many odd things had happened over the last week that Harry wasn't entirely sure where they stood. But that didn't mean he couldn't be very amused when the boy received comeuppance, which he just had, of a sort.

And indeed, he wasn't the only person entirely outside after all, because so was another boy his age, who did not consider himself outside, because he considered all the property his, despite the fact all the money for it had been paid by his father, and "outside" was beyound the fence.

And Dudley Dursley was breaking the silence, having knocked Draco down, by yelling, "Admit my hair's prettier! Come on, admit it!"


End file.
